


~Blood, Sweat, and Glitter~

by Saturnella



Category: detroit become human
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blood and Violence, Cuties, F/F, Formalwear, Guns, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Bites, Making Love, Making Out, Moaning, Self Esteem Issues, Swearing, Violence, cursing, mission, some kind of mission impossible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnella/pseuds/Saturnella
Summary: Quick lil name game. Yes? Yes.Connor-ConnieRichard(Rk900)- Ronnie/NinesHank- HannaGavin- GwenEtc etc✨K thx bye✨





	~Blood, Sweat, and Glitter~

**Author's Note:**

> Quick lil name game. Yes? Yes. 
> 
> Connor-Connie  
> Richard(Rk900)- Ronnie/Nines  
> Hank- Hanna  
> Gavin- Gwen  
> Etc etc
> 
> ✨K thx bye✨

“Why do I have to interrogate? It’s always me it’s not fuckin. fair.” 

Gwen groaned as she leaned against the wall at the corner of the room. 

“We made a few, detective. It is only fair.”

Ronnie sat on the rolling chair, skimming through paperwork and files. 

“No no. A game of head and tails is not fuuuucking faaaair!” 

“I repeat, it is only fair. Actually, you were the one that suggested it.”

it was true. Gwen and Ronnie had been playing the game of heads and tails these past 3 months of working together. What wasn’t fair for Gwen was that she’d always end up going for the one that would land, making her start off every time. 

_If it lands on heads, you go interrogate Gwen. If it lands on tails, I’ll go first._

Gwen rolled her eyes at the thought. 

“Whatever. Anyways..hurry up, look at him. Assholes’ getting impatient.”

Ronnie slid in a few more pictures of evidence into the Manila folders before handing them over to Gwen’s outstretched hand. Gwen snatched the folders before stepping out of the back room and into the interrogation room, leaving Ronnie all alone looking through the two way mirror. 

She’d have to see how long it took for Gwen to loose her shit. The maximum Ronnie had counted had been up to 10 minutes depending on the suspect. 

So far, it had only been 8 minutes and Gwen had already been slapping the folder against the desk, pacing around the room restlessly, and getting to close to the suspect. The process was repeated until finally Gwen tipped over the metal chair in front of her. 

This was going to be a long day.

...

”Did you see how scared that prick was of me? Did you? Hey I’m talking to you.”

Gwen picked up her pace as she walked up next to Ronnie. The whole interrogation had taken around and hour. Ronnie had admittedly become desperately going in and out of the interrogation taking over Gwen. The two stepped into the break room, Gwen Sat on a stool and placed her elbows on the table while Ronnie made her a coffee.

”I saw everything, Detective. However, I am convinced that anybody that would’ve been in a room with you throwing papers and tipping over chairs would’ve feared for their safety.” 

Gwen scoffed as she continued babbling about the interrogation, as if Ronnie hadn’t been there to see it. She placed the coffee in front of Gwen as she took a seat next to her, slowly nodding her head at Gwen’s descriptions. 

Ronnie dazed off for a moment. She thought about other things in the meantime. Maybe she should go into a quick stasis and visit Andrew In his garden. No, that wouldn’t be a good idea at a moment like this. 

“Reed and Rk900!” A voice boomed from the center of the precinct 

Ronnie was quickly brought down back to Earth. She quickly stood up from the stool she was sitting in and followed the voice, leaving Gwen mid sentence. 

Captain Fowler was peering outside her office waiting for the pair to show up. Once she saw Ronnie stepping out of the break room followed by a cursing Gwen, she retreated back into her office and sat down. 

Ronnie opened the door and let Gwen in first and sat down side by side. 

“I have another case for you two.” Fowler started. 

“Oh Jenna really? Another one? We just got out of one.” 

Fowler shot Gwen a glare, making Gwen apologize. Ronnie rolled her eyes. 

“It’s a bit different than what you two are  used to working with. This is centered around Neigel. Neigel Evans.” 

Neigel had been a previous case, it was never reached completely but scraped the surface for the DPD. And now, the precinct had enough evidence to reach it again. With the end of the Android revolution and android production , Neigel continued the process. He’d sell androids to fulfill illegal purposes to the rich. 

“Huh. He’s still around?” Gwen crossed her legs ‘unladylike’ as Ronnie would say. 

“Yes he is. He’ll be hosting a party in his mansion down Elburry road, and you two will be attending. Try to find out as much as possible, and in any case, arrest Neigel.” Fowler slid another folder down her desk to Ronnie and Gwen. “Put on something nice you two. It’s a fancy party Gwen. Please try.” 

Gwen rolled her eyes at the remark. 

“Got it.” 


End file.
